


Revenge is a Dish Best Skipped

by Ultranimallover33



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Spidey Nino AU, a few kinda dark themes but other than that everything's good, nino zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultranimallover33/pseuds/Ultranimallover33
Summary: Spider-Man, aka Nino Lahiffe, is having a tough time as he's recalling his past, but luckily a friend of his is there to comfort him.





	Revenge is a Dish Best Skipped

**Author's Note:**

> here's my piece for the nino zine!! be sure to check out all the other beautiful pieces, too ;)

_The thug clad in black moved against his restraints violently, but it was no use. He was stuck._

_The web coating him seemed to be getting thicker and stronger the more he moved, but that didn’t stop him nonetheless, absolute panic shooting through his veins as the superhero in front of him stepped closer maliciously. _

_“P-Please!” the man begged, shaking his head vigorously. “I didn’t do anything-ah- PLEASE have mercy!”_

_The battle between him and Spider-Man a few moments previous was ruthless, and the burglar was proud of the few vicious blows he was able to land on his opponent, but to no avail. Spider-Man had unfortunately won this one._

_“Please…” he pleaded once more once Spider-Man was finally nose-to-nose with him, and a whole new surge of fear flowed through him at the sight of the golden eye behind the hole in his mask, a golden eye that was filled to the brim with pure, unadulterated _fury_._

_Spider-Man lifted his mask just barely above his lip to reveal his baring teeth and dark skin. “You killed the person closest to me. I’m simply doing what should’ve been done a long, _long _time ago.”_

_The bandit closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the worst._

_But nothing came except for the abrupt sound of loud police sirens. When he opened his eyes again, there were police cars everywhere, along with flashes of blue and red, and Spider-Man was gone._

* * *

Nino stared down at his mask, coated with a few stains and a hole in one eye, seemingly staring into his very soul. Horrific memories flooded through his brain the longer he looked, though he couldn’t find it in him to tear his eyes away: obnoxiously loud police sirens, Nino knowing he was already too late as his adrenaline blurred out his scream of pure anguish, the mortified look on his cousin’s - no, practically his big brother’s - face before-

“Hey, Nino.” 

Nino practically jumped out of his suit, startled enough that his mask slipped out of his clothed fingers. During his stuttering frenzy, the superhero managed to sling a web from his wrist to catch his mask before it fell further towards the busy street below, quickly bringing it back up to his chest as he turned to his guest. 

“GAH- A-Alya, hi! I-uh-I was just UH-I’m-!”

“It’s okay, don’t freak out.” With a soft smile, the reporter lifted her hands in a soothing gesture. Her smile, however, grew into a smirk the longer she looked at his panicked face. “I already knew you were Spider-Man, Nino.”

He stared at her incredulously as she took a seat beside him. “H...How?” She didn’t answer, instead giving him another knowing grin as he took the moment to look around. “How did you even get _up _here…?”

They were both currently sitting on top of the flattest yet highest point of the Empire State Building. Alya didn’t seem to care at all as she stretched and leaned back, obviously not the slightest bit alarmed that at the moment her feet happened to be dangling off one of the tallest buildings in the city.

“I have my ways, Spidey-boy,” she winked.

“Alya, did you _scale the building_?!”

She put one of her fingers on his lips and shushed him. “Listen, how I got up here doesn’t matter.” Her expression suddenly turned worried and serious, causing Nino’s mouth to quickly clamp shut. “I know I need to talk to you.”

A moment of silence passed between them as Nino turned his sad eyes back to the open city far, far below them. 

In a voice so soft that he could barely hear her, she said, “I was there, you know…”

“When?” His voice was suddenly hoarse, his gaze unmoving.

“Both times, Nino.” He didn’t realize his fists were clenched tightly until she placed her hand gently on his. “I was there earlier today, during the...incident.” A tear fell down Nino’s cheek and she used her other hand to quickly wipe it away. “And I was there, a year ago when...when he was killed.” Nino visibly flinched as another tear fell down his cheek, once again wiped away by her thumb. “Nino…” Alya delicately placed her hand on his cheek farthest from her and turned him to face her. Cupping his cheeks, she didn’t continue until their eyes met. “You need to know that I’m so _proud _of you.”

His puffy eyes grew wide and perplexed. “P..._proud?_ Why?!”

“I know plenty of people who would’ve jumped for the opportunity to exact revenge against someone who killed someone close to them. And I don’t mean just fighting them and taking them to jail.”

He blinked slowly, expression glum.

Alya smiled softly. “Most would think that killing them back would be the right thing to do. But it’s not. Nino, _you _did the right thing in capturing him for the cops!” She wiped away another one of his tears, which were flowing freely now. “I know it had to be hard for you.”

“Oh, it was horrible,” he agreed, laughing lightly, though it was humorless.

“But you did it!” she continued encouragingly, pulling his face closer to hers excitedly. “You did it and you’re going to be okay!”

For the first time in a while, he smiled genuinely. He sniffed once more before pulling the girl next to him into a tight hug, murmuring his thanks. She smiled and squeezed back with equal fervor, and soon they found themselves swaying in a gentle rhythm. 

When they pulled apart, his face was contorted in a small yet dopey smile. He croaked, “Yeah...yeah I’m gonna be okay…”

“That’s the spirit,” Alya chuckled, punching him playfully on the shoulder. “Now c’mon, mister spider, you’ve gotta take me down from here.”

He rolled his eyes but stood up along with her to put his arm around her waist. “What, you got up here somehow and now you can’t get down?” He smirked at her as she giggled maliciously. “You ever gonna tell me how you actually got up here?”

“Some things are better left as secrets, Spidey-boy.” She mischievously flicked his nose.

“You mean things like...secret identities?” he pressed, leaning closer.

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. “Whatever. Just get us out of here, please.”

“Whatever you say, _princess_.” He ignored her ornery protest as he slung a web to the nearest building and leaped. 


End file.
